headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
USA
The United States, better known as the USA, (English: USA - The United States of America) is the 4th character in the game and he was added in the first version of Head Soccer. He is a bad 2-star Character in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character USA you can ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style USA is defensively, but even though he is one of the first characters, he kicks and dashes just as much as most other characters. He is not very fast and has a low jump in comparison with most characters. He has an awkward way of walking the ball in his own goal when it is on top of his head and never tries to counter shots. Appearance USA's character is a stereotypical 80's American. His hair is light brown and slicked back and he has a pronounced face with a cleft in his chin. He has a large nose and lengthy eyes. Power Shot: Illusion Shot The American's Power Shot is the "Illusion shot." The ball multiplies into many balls (8), which all aim for the goal. All of them are fake, but after the shot has travelled a small distance, there will only be one ball left that is real. This means that the shot is a 100% goal when used close to the goal, as the ball will go through the defender. For a short time after the shot, the ball becomes invisible to the opponent and translucent to whoever uses the shot. Unlike other power shots with multiple balls such as Germany's and Spain's, there is only one real ball while the others are illusions. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *The American's power shot animation is ± 3s. Costume The American doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements (Easy) Win a Tournament final in Sudden Death or pay 400,000 points. This is considered easy to achieve. Tips and Tricks The best way to stop The American's Power Shot is to counter it. This isn't hard if you know which ball is the real one. Besides, the ball is always shot slightly downwards from the start, just so you know where the ball will be. History Collage Click here to see the collage of USA. Trivia *The United States is the 4th character and appeared in Head Soccer version 1.0. *He is the first North American Country in the game. *He is the only character in the game with an invisible Power Shot. *The ball in his shot is supposed to turn invisible, and that's what it does when your opponent uses it; you can't see the ball. However, when you are the USA, your CPU opponent will always exactly know where the ball is, because of the coding. If the coding error was fixed, the defender would probably walking forward until he hits the end of your goal, as with France. * He is the fourth character in the game whose voice changes when he does his power shot if you select South Korean as your language. The others are as follows: South Korea, Cameroon, Nigeria, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is \¯). * He has the most fast power shot in the game. Category:Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Referenced Characters